Plankton's Visitor
by ILUVGames0920
Summary: Preview of upcoming fic. Plankton gets a visitor while in prison.


Plankton sat in his cold metal cell, hands placed on the floor, legs stretched out. It's been two-and-a-half years since he was arrested for trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula, as well as enslave the entire population of Bikini Bottom. Two-and-a-half years since he's seen any sign of that bumbling yellow fool, and _Mr. Krabs_, his archnemisis. He's had two-and-a-half years to think about what he has done, but Plankton just couldn't come to regret the acts that he committed. It was that stinking old Mr. Krabs. He _hated_him with every fiber of his being. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, and a voice.

"Prisoner 1999, you have a visitor," announced an officer.

"Leave me alone," grunted Plankton.

"Prisoner 1999, you have a visitor," repeated the officer.

"Fine, okay, I'm getting up." grumbled Plankton. "_Oh great, who is it this time?_" he thought.

Plankton sat up from his half-fetal position as the jailer slowly cracked open the gates to his tiny cell. 2 more officers immediately handcuffed him and monitored him closely as he faltered towards the visiting area. The tiny organism glared up and eyed the chair towering above him. The officers stood still as Plankton tried climbing up the chair.

"**A LITTLE HELP HERE!**" yelled Plankton to the jail guards.

One of the guards gripped Plankton by the antenna and pulled him up to the seat. Another officer pulled down the connecting phone towards the small prisoner. Plankton sat on the phone as he peered at the other side of the stained bullet-proof glass, searching for this "visitor" that bothered enough to visit him in prison. Suddenly, a giant yellow creature rose up from under the seat on the other side of the glass.

"**Hi, Plankton!**" greeted Spongebob loudly into the phone.

The green protozoa fell off his seat in astonishment. "Stupid kid," he mumbled as he slowly crawled back up.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit," added Spongebob merrily.

"_Speak for yourself_", thought Plankton. "Listen, kid, I don't have time for your silly games. I am busy **PLOTTING MY ESCAPE**- I mean, erm, heh heh..." fumbled the one-eyed specimen, remembering he was under constant surveillance. "What I _MEANT_to say, is that I am counting the days until my release."

"That sounds like fun!" responded the naive poriferan.

"Could we hurry this up a bit? Lunch hour is in a few minutes," grumbled Plankton.

"I know you're probably busy with more important things here," reasoned the yellow sponge. "But have you taken a look out of your window lately?"

"Considering I don't have a window, no," remarked Plankton.

"Bikini Bottom is in chaos, and we need your help," briefed Spongebob.

"Sounds exciting," the little green organism said sarcastically. "What do you need my help with? World domination? Because I'm a _failure_at that too. My genius evil plot was foiled by a stupid yellow idiot!"

"I'm sure whoever foiled your plots didn't mean to," reassured Spongebob.

"I was talking about you, barnacle-head!" yelled Plankton. "You got kelp in your ears?" Plankton continued. "Why do you need my help anyways? I'm such a failure!" sobbed Plankton.

"Well, if anyone knows more about Mr. Krabs, it's you," continued Spongebob. "We need _your_help in the Resistance!"

"_What_ in the name of Neptune's trousers are you blabbering on about, sponge-for-brains?" questioned Plankton. "And, out of all the other fish in the sea, you want _MY_help in restoring Bikini Bottom?" Plankton laughed.

Spongebob could easily see Plankton's mental state was deteriorated, but he continued anyways.

"Bikini Bottom needs you, Plankton," explained Spongebob.

"Bikini Bottom _hates_ me, Spongebob," corrected Plankton.

"Well, if it suits you," shrugged Spongebob. "Sorry for bothering you, Planky."

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave me alone!" shouted Plankton.

"Okay then. See ya!" parted Spongebob, as he placed the phone back in its stand. Plankton watched as the mysterious yellow organism skipped away from the visiting area. The green protozoa suddenly felt a pull on his antennae as one of his guards carried him back to his cell.

Hearing the doors creak shut, Plankton sat in silence, thinking of Spongebob's words. Who needs to care about what he says, anyways? He's just a stupid kid. Plankton decided he was thinking too hard and laid down to sleep.


End file.
